


Общество проклятия

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, LMAO, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SOMEONE FUCKING STOP ME, Undercover as Married, kink club, my favorite trope lmao, tell me if my russian sucks, which it will, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Of fucking course this was what he had to deal with when it came to the Legends team and their missions. Honestly, he should count his blessings that it took this long. Raymond and Kendra had to shack up in the fifties, Jax and Sara had a whole honey pot going, and Amaya and Nate got to play house pretty frequently. He just wished he had been stuck with Mick.





	1. Chapter 1

Len was gonna scratch his eyes out.

Of _fucking_ course this was what he had to deal with when it came to the Legends team and their missions. Honestly, he should count his blessings that it took this long. Raymond and Kendra had to shack up in the fifties, Jax and Sara had a whole honey pot going, and Amaya and Nate got to play house pretty frequently. He just wished he had been stuck with Mick.

They were in Russia, in 2023, trying to stop an assassination attempt on Asya Ozerov, a controversial, and very public, neurophysicist. According to Rip, her contributions to the field were not insignificant, and her assassination caused a time quake that threatened to knock the Waverider from the Temporal Zone.

They were holed up in a sleepy industrial town called Norilsk, where Ozerov lived and worked. Jax and Stein were undercover at the local university, where she often got help from the science professors. Sara and Mick were working as a bartender and a bouncer at the fetish club she frequented, since they had the experience. Nate and Amaya were on the Waverider with Rip, at least until they were needed.

That left Raymond and Len.

They were in a small apartment near Ozerov’s lab, as they had been chosen to be the club’s attendees. Apparently, Ozerov was a Dom, and she had a penchant for brunet subs that were new to the scene, a descriptor that fit Raymond perfectly. They wanted Len to act as his Dom, just to have him there as backup. Personally, Len was certain that they wanted him to suffer. Nate would have made a good choice for the sub, or _literally anyone else_ on the team could have been the backup. But _no,_ Len just _had_ to do it.

If he could get away with it, Len would knock Sara’s teeth in for suggesting him and Raymond.

He was drawn from his thoughts by a gentle throat clear. He looked up to see Raymond at the door to their room, looking sheepish in his own home. “Len?” He said sheepishly, knocking his knuckles against the frame of the door. His shoulders were raised, crowding against his ears as he hid from Len’s stare. He was wearing a soft red sweater over a button up, along with black slacks and shiny Chelsea boots. He was twisting his wedding ring nervously, running his fingers along the tempered surgical steel of the tension band and the wide, round dravite crystal.

“Yes, Raymond?” Len asked, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He didn’t bother turning to fully face his pretend husband, instead looking at him through the reflection of the octangular cheval mirror by the bed.

“Um, we have that house party to go to tonight? Remember? It’s at Mrs. Ozerov’s house. It’s our best way to get a valid invite to the club so we don’t have to fake one.” He said, picking at the chapped skin of his lips with his teeth. He looked just about as thrilled as Len felt, like something loosely threatening was curling at the base of his spine and buried under his breast bone.

Len sighed and stood, turning in one swift movement. “Fine. Let me get dressed.” He snapped, shooing Raymond out of the room. The inventor nodded and scurried- _fucking scurried-_ away, ducking his chin to his chest as he went. Len pulled on a black button up and black slacks, scuffing his feet into a pair of snakeskin oxfords. He shrugged on his onyx suit jacket, thankful for his lack of hair to brush. He opted out of a tie, knowing he would likely just pull it free by the end of the night.

He met Raymond by the door. “Alright, _Raymond_.” He drawled, offering the crook of his elbow. “Let’s head over.” He said, his left ring finger twitching as he ran his thumb over the carved silver filigree of his wedding band. Raymond slid his hand along the bend of Len’s elbow, settling there hesitantly.

This party was going to be the end of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ozerov’s house was a ten-minute walk through town. The entire time, Raymond clung to Len’s arm like it was a life preserver and he was drowning. He said something about it maintaining their cover, but Len felt like it had something to do with the blush settled under Raymond’ skin. He didn’t mind; to say the inventor was easy on the eyes was an understatement. He was incredibly attractive, and exactly Len’s type, too.

The only thing he didn’t like was how much he talked.

Ozerov lived in a large house on the edge of town. According to the intel they had gotten from Gideon, she lived there with one full time sub, as well as two part-time subs and a cleaning slave.

The cleaning slave answered the door, avoiding eye contact with the guests. She was wearing a plain blue dress, the circle skirt half hidden by a pocketed apron tied around her waist. Her tawny brown hair was tied up in a tight bun pressed to the top of her skull. If it weren’t for the unlocked cuffs around her wrists, she wouldn’t have been identifiable as a sub. Raymond smiled at her as they passed, though she didn’t respond. She just stared at her bare feet as they passed.

“Why won’t the subs look at anyone?” He asked quietly. They settled at the edge of the room, nursing the glasses of champagne that another girl handed to them. He seemed worried.

Len shrugged. “Probably has orders not to.” He mumbled around the edge of his champagne flute. He wanted something stronger, but he could deal with just champagne. At least it was expensive. “We should avoid talking to them. Don’t wanna cause any trouble for them.” He added.

Raymond looked troubled, his brow furrowed softly, matching the frown caressing his lips. “Don’t they feel lonely? Y’know, not being able to talk to anyone while at a party like this.” He asked, his eyes trailing the pair of girls serving drinks and taking coats.

Len rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, Raymond. If they didn’t like it, they would safeword out or tell Ozerov. She’s not a shitty Dom, from what info we have. If the girls were uncomfortable, she would change their orders.” He said, nudging Raymond with his elbow.

As they watched Ozerov make her rounds, they drank their champagne and played the part of newlyweds meeting those in their neighborhood.  Raymond was uncharacteristically quiet, worrying his ring as he looked between Len and the subs.

“How do you know so much about this?” He asked suddenly, putting his empty glass on the Raymond carried by one of the girls. He had been almost silent for the past thirty minutes, only speaking when spoken to or when he was asked a question Len couldn’t answer.

“Know so much about what? You’re gonna have to be more specific.” Len drawled, finishing off his second glass of champagne. He twirled the empty glass with a loose grip, the neck of the glass resting where his fingers met his palm. Raymond followed the movement of the flute with his eyes, momentarily forgetting the question.

“Oh. Um, BDSM. You seem like the type, I guess, but the amount of knowledge you have about it is a little surprising.” He said with a shrug. Len huffed out a laugh. Of course Raymond would think he was the type.

“I took some human sexuality classes when I worked a long job at a college out in National. Norman Rockwell goes for quite a bit on the black market. I’ve also had more than a few subs in my time.” He leered, his lips spread in a predatory grin. Raymond blanched and nodded.

“Guys, stay on task. We just finished up with Ozerov and couldn’t get an invite. She’s headed your way.” Jax cut in, his voice tinny over the coms. Something Len took great comfort in was the shitty quality of 22nd century coms. They weren’t much better than ones he had used back in 2016.

“Alright, pretty boy. Follow my lead. Remember, we’re trying to get an invite to a fetish club. I’m your Dom.” Len whispered to Raymond, his grin sharp on his lips. He nodded.

Ozerov was a beautiful woman. She had sharp features and grey hooded eyes. Her hair was long and thick, black strands pouring down to her back even when pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing a deep blue dress, the neckline plunging down her chest, the slit on the side reaching almost to her hip.

“I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Asya Ozerov.” She said, eying the pair with sharp eyes. Her red painted lips were pulled into a predatory grin as she looked at Raymond.

Len offered a hand. “I’m Leonard Petrov, and this is my husband, Raymond.” He introduced, shaking her hand firmly. She shook Raymond’s hand, lingering just a tad too long. Len tampered down the jealousy bubbling in his stomach.

“It’s just Ray.” He mumbled with a bright smile. Len’s eyes turned sharp as he tightened his grip on Raymond’s hip.

“What did I say about talking?” He asked, his words clipped. Ray looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before realizing what Len was doing.

“Don’t speak unless spoken to.” He mumbled, flicking his eyes to the ground.

“Don’t speak unless spoken to, _what?_ ” Len asked, feeding his words through his teeth.

“Don’t speak unless spoken to, Sir.” Raymond said, finally meeting Len’s eyes. Len smiled and squeezed his hip.

“Good.” He mumbled, trying to ignore the way the title sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

Ozerov laughed. “He’d still new, huh?” She asked, an eyebrow raised. Len nodded, saying that Raymond had only been a sub for a month or two.

“Well, if you’d like any help in… disciplining him, come by Общество проклятия. It’s a kink club in town. You can’t miss it. I’d be more than happy to help you.” She said with a toothy grin. Raymond shrunk under her stare.

“That would be wonderful. Is there a time we should stop by?” Len asked with a lazy grin.

“I’m usually there on Wednesdays at 10. Tell the bouncer that Asya sent you.” She said before slinking off with a wink. Ray breathed out a sigh of relief as she left.

“We got what we came here for. Can we please leave now?” He asked, slouching against Len. He nodded and lead the tired scientist back to their apartment.

This was gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me!  
> Title means 'Society of Curses' in Russian


End file.
